Un sueco y un finlandés
by soupfan
Summary: Berwald trabaja como maestro en un colegio finlandés, donde se sorprénde a conocer a un alumno llamado Tino. Muy cursi, SueciaxFinlandia.ONESHOT.


**Jajaja! Esto era una tarea para mi clase de español, tenía que hacer una historia de amor de 15 linéas... pero termine con esto... la verdad no se como responderá mi maestra al notar que se trata de BoyxBoy.**

**Ok... esto es un ONESHOT ... un poquito de OoC... Imagínense que Eric es Dinamarca, como no me sabía el nombre le puse así, obviamente no le iba a poner de nombre "Dinamarca", mi maestra me vería como "WTF, PORQUE SE LLAMA COMO UN PAÍS?"**

**Hetalia no me pertenece... d'aaaaaw D:**

**Tampoco me pertenece Facebook**

**Ni los videos de gatos.**

**Ni nada. D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Un sueco y un finlandés.<strong>

Berwald era un hombre que vivía en Suecia, el necesitaba conseguir dinero, pero como su país estaba en crisis sería demasiado difícil conseguir trabajo hasta en una tienda de autoservicio. Un día mientras pensaba como encontrar empleo, decidió ir a Finlandia y ahí tener mas oportunidades para un trabajo estable y a su familia. –Papá, mamá… iré a estudiar a Finlandia, les ahorraré dinero para que se mantengan mejor- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Pasaron horas desde el tren para al fin llegar a su destino.

Y finalmente llego, lo recibió un amigo que también salio de Suecia para tener mejor vida. –Bienvenido- le dijo su amigo llamado Eric –Te puedes quedar en mi casa, ahí te ensañare el idioma y costumbres- Lo agarró del hombro y lo jaló fuera de la estación, rato después llegaron a tal casa, dejo sus pertenencias y se pusieron a hablar en la sala. –Antes de que hables con alguien- dijo el fiel amigo de Berwald –Debes aprender el idioma correctamente- y comenzó la clase, así fue todos los días, no salía para quedarse aprendiendo el idioma y finalmente pasado un mes, con el idioma a la perfección, decidió buscar un trabajo en las calles. Paso días buscando trabajo, hasta que le abrieron las puertas en una escuela de idiomas, lo contrataron como maestro de sueco.

-Berwald- le llamó otro hombre, o mas bien el director –Antes de comenzar, debes tomar en cuenta que son estudiantes de tu misma edad, así que ten cuidado-su superior puso una cara mas seria –Mucho cuidado - la manera en que lo dijo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera en el cuerpo de Berwald –Empiezas mañana- le dijo el director ahora con mas calma. –Nos vemos - mencionó el sueco para despedirse

Ya era de mañana, tenía que arreglarse para llegar a su nuevo trabajo. El sueco suspiro, se vistió y salio de la casa. Pasó un rato y llegó al salón que tocaba, todos sus alumnos, siete en total, estaban ya sentados y listos para que la clase comenzara.-Buenos días, mi nombre es Berwald y seré su maestro en este curso.- dijo dándole la bienvenida a todos –Ahora, por favor preséntense – dijo eso y los primeros 6 se presentaron, pero el último le llamo la atención.

- Me llamo Tino- dijo el joven bajito y de ojos brillantes – Vine aquí para aprender sueco y ayudar a personas que sufren en la crisis.

A Berwald le conmovió la causa de porque estudiaba ese idioma, y con un ligero sonrojo, que se cubrió con la mano, dijo – Bien, clase, por favor pongan atención a la clase.- comenzó para dar inicio. Paso mas o menos una hora, el timbre tocó y los alumnos se retiraron y Berwald se quedó acomodando papeles para luego irse, terminando eso, fue a la casa de Eric. Cuando llegó, lo recibió preguntándole – ¿Como te fue en el trabajo?- el sueco se volvió a sonrojar por recordar a Tino, y volviéndose a tapar la cara con la mano –Bien- se fue a lo que se supone que era su habitación y acomodó sus papeles. Se tiró en la cama y se puso a pensar en lo que pasó en el día – ¿Porque me llamó la atención Tino?- se preguntaba a él mismo –mejor voy al parque a relajarme, ahí podría por lo menos leer en paz sin que Eric me interrumpa riéndose con videos de gatos – fue lo que pensó antes de tomar su libro, su chaqueta, y salir sin decir nada, su amigo no se dio cuenta, estaba viendo los dichosos videos de gatos.

Llegó al parque se sentó en un banco y comenzó a leer, pero antes de terminar la primer página un pequeño perrito blanco y esponjado saltó al banco donde el estaba.

-Hanatamago! – gritó un chico con voz conocida.

-Eh? – se preguntó Berwald al ver a Tino con el perrito en las manos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Tino –Hanatamago no suele…- se detuvo al reconocer el rostro del sueco –Profesor, un gusto encontrarlo aquí- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No me llames profesor aquí, por favor llámame Berwald

-Está bien, te molesta que me siente contigo?

Se quedó paralizado al sentir el cuerpo de Tino cerca.

-¿Porqué decidiste venir a Finlandia?- preguntó inocentemente.

Y así comenzó una larga charla.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir - dijo Tino después de hablar abiertamente por mas de 2 horas, levantándose con cuidado para no despertar a su perrito, que callo dormido mientras ambos hablaban.

-Hasta mañana- dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando se levantó para el irse también, Tino lo besó en la mejilla como despedida, lo que hizo que se sonrojara fuertemente.

-Adiós- dijo el más pequeño antes de darse la vuelta.

El sueco se retiró sorprendido por lo que había pasado ¿Acaso le gustaba Tino? Eso sería imposible, ¡es un hombre! ¡Igual que el! Bueno, será mejor olvidar eso, Berwald tenía que preparar sus cosas para su trabajo, donde seguramente vería a Tino de nuevo.

Llegó a su casa, Eric lo notó pálido, lo que hizo que preguntara – ¿Porque estas así? No me digas que ya te encontraste novia.-

El sueco respondió con un suspiro

-¡Tienes que enseñarme, Berwald! ¡Se nota que tienes suerte con las mujeres!

Berwald ignoró lo último, entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave.

-Heh, ya se puso emocional- mencionó su amigo en tono bajo, suficiente para que no lo escuchara.

En su cuarto, Berwald se echó miró al techo y se puso a pensar, no sabía lo que pasaba, quería sacarse a Tino de la cabeza, pero era imposible. Mientras pensaba que haría, cayo dormido.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas de trabajo, pero esa noche, había soñado que se casaba con Tino - ¡Eso no es correcto!- pensó, como sea, tenia que arreglarse para volver a su trabajo.

Camino fuera de la casa, hasta que por detrás una voz dulce lo saludo

-Hola!- saludó Tino abrazando unos libros. – ¿Te molesta que te acompañe?

-Eh… no… no hay problema- El nerviosismo se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Hablaron todo el camino hasta llegar al estilo de colegio donde Tino estudiaba.

Llegaron al aula, ambos se sentaron, Berwald tomo lista y la clase comenzó. A la mitad de la clase, una compañera de Tino noto algo extraño en el

-Oye…- dijo para que la volteara a ver. – ¿Porque te le quedas viendo al maestro? Si necesitas ayuda será mas útil que levantes la mano o vayas a donde esta el.

-Eh…- dijo apartando la vista de su profesor – No, ya acabe mi trabajo, eh…- se quedó trabado por los nervios.

-¿Entonces porque te le quedaste viendo?-preguntó curiosa por desconocer la situación de ellos dos.

-N…no se… me agrada- respondió aún nervioso.

El timbre sonó. Todos salieron, pero Berwald detuvo a Tino.

-Oye, Tino..emm…-se quedo pensando si sería lo correcto preguntarle. – ¿Te gustaría venir a una fiesta que organizo mi amigo? Es su cumpleaños… y bueno-

-Claro, porqué no- aceptó la invitación. Después, sacaron otro tema de conversación, nadie sabía porqué, pero ellos serían capaces de pasar horas hablando.

-Supongo que ya va a comenzar esa fiesta que dijiste- dijo con calma Tino.

-Es cierto, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa por algo antes de ir?

-Así estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Pues apurémonos, mi amigo me matará si llego tarde a su propia fiesta.

Caminaron tranquilamente, sin darse cuenta se habían tomado de las manos todo el camino mientras hablaban, cuando llegaron a la casa, Berwald lo soltó para poder abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un montón de jóvenes con espíritu de fiesta. Entre ellos, había un montón sentados en círculo en el piso.

-Berwald! Llegaste justo a tiempo para jugar "verdad o reto"… y si quieres tu amigo también puede jugar!- gritó el festejado con una botella vacía en la mano.

-Eh… no estoy seguro…- dijo Berwald.

-Será divertido, vamos!- Tino lo jaló del brazo para que se sentara junto a el en el círculo.

El cumpleañero giró la botella e hizo la pregunta típica de ¿"verdad o reto"?.

Pasaron varios turnos hasta que un total desconocido giró la botella, señalo a Berwald.

-Hehe! Berwald! Escoge reto!- lo animó su amigo.

-Ehh... Está bien – dijo inseguro – reto.-

-Te reto que beses a ese chico que tienes alado!- gritó el fiestero desconocido, haciendo que la música parara y que el y Tino fueran el centro de atención.

Berwald y Tino se sonrojaron… demasiado. Estaban literalmente rojos.

-Vamos, Berwally! –lo animó el de a lado- Además, Eric ya nos contó lo de que te encontraste novia de un día a otro, así que no sentirás nada!-

Tino se puso frió al escuchar eso… ¿Ya tenia novia? Se decepciono demasiado.

-si… Berwald… no hay problema…- dijo mirando al piso desmotivado… El sentía algo por Berwald, el saber que tenia novia lo destruyo por dentro.

Berwald se dio cuenta de que algo le pasó a Tino después de que mencionara la palabra "novia". –Yo no tengo novia – dijo al darse cuenta de lo que molestaba a Tino.

-Bueno, no me importa, aún así tendrás que hacerlo – dijo el de al lado de nuevo.

Entonces, si, Berwald tomó a Tino y lo besó. Todos se quedaron sorprendido por la manera en que lo hacía, como si en verdad sintiera algo por el.

Consíganse un cuarto! – fue lo que un invitado a otro lado de la sala gritó cuando se separaron. Ambos se sonrojaron –Se nota que si sabe- fue el comentario de otra persona. –Eh…Tino… mejor vámonos- le dijo, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó fuera de la casa.

Ya afuera de la casa Tino mencionó temblando Lo que paso adentro…ehh..- pero fue interrumpido por otro beso, ahora con aún más pasión, que por cierto Tino no rechazó.

-Tomaste eso en video, ¿verdad?- preguntó un tipo dentro de la casa.

-Lo tengo todo- sonrió malvadamente su compañero –Y va para Facebook.-

-Tino, te amo – dijo Berwald sin ningún miedo

El corazón de Tino se acelero, Berwald pudo notarlo por lo cerca que estaban –Yo también te amo- dijo Tino mirando a Berwald a los ojos.

El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, en tan solo 2 años Tino y Berwald celebraron su boda con su familia, ya sin ninguna crisis, adoptaron un hijo al que llamaron Peter y vivieron felices por el resto de sus vidas

Excepto en el momento que descubrieron las fotos de la fiesta en Facebook.

-FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... chiquitines... no soy muy buena en esto de romance. Pero debo admitir que me divertí.<strong>


End file.
